The Heart of Bakura
by Englasu
Summary: Bakura travels to Egypt, where finds a girl from his past. And she's Yami's sister? What does she know about getting rid of a curse on the ring? R&R!
1. Bakura's Ring

((OOC INTRO – Welcome to the wonderful world of Bakura. This is a happy story about him and how he got his millennium ring. There's also a side story which is just all mine…Have fun reading peeps R&R))  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-OH however sad that may be =( but I do own Nayia…so she be MINE, leave her alone =)  
  
Taking the ring in hand Bakura stared at the shining circle which was just given to him by his father. Staring at the thing in awe he absently thanked his father and walked into his room still holding the millennium item before him. Sitting down he looked at the single eye in the middle and started to trace his finger around the circle and all the hangings coming off of it. Upon coming back to the center he pushed a little harder down on the pupil of the eye just to acknowledge that he didn't need to keep looking at the thing when the pupil actually pushed in causing the object to glow.  
  
The glowing sent a burning sensation through his hand, and not of the good sort. He stood up and tried to fling the ring away from himself but it didn't work, the item just stuck to his hand as he screamed in pain. He fell down to the ground as a chain appeared around his neck making the ancient circle into a sort of necklace. And Bakura's vision went black as he went unconscious.  
  
Staring through a haze as a wet cloth was dabbed onto his head he stared up at the concerned face of his father.  
  
"Bakura? Bakura?"  
  
"Mmm..."  
  
"Bakura," he breathed a sigh of relief. "What happened son, I heard you scream and then found you lying on the floor out cold... are you ok?  
  
His head slightly waving from side to side he struggled to his feet acting like he was fine when all he really wanted to do was pass out again or throw up. " Yeah, I'm fine... don't worry I just, uh... I just..." his mind running rapidly trying to think of an excuse he said, "I just got up and hit my head hard, it really hurt and then I just passed out..."  
  
His father looked over him as if he didn't believe but then just shrugged. "As long as you're okay, just rest that head of yours..." and he got up walking out of the room looking back one time to see Bakura who in turn smiled weakly trying his best to look as fine as he said he was.  
  
Once his father has finally left Bakura slumped down to the floor with a groan. Then he crawled over to his bed lying down. What had happened? He didn't know, the only thing he understood was that the ring had somehow made him pass out, with his head aching from the fall or just from stress he slipped into a fretful slumber...  
  
//Hello, Bakura, how very nice to meet you. //  
  
/What? Hello? Who are you? /  
  
//Only your worst nightmare little Bakura. Don't you think there was a reason why your millennium ring is now around your neck? //  
  
/I'd just assumed that it had got there. I didn't think anything of it. /  
  
//Well you should have. You see I have been sealed into this ring since it's creation. And you are just the soul foolish enough to release me, I'm inside you now Bakura and there's nothing you can do about//  
  
With that the voice faded as Bakura jerked out of bed with his face dripping and the covers all kicked down to the bottom of the bed. Looking down at the ring around his neck he shuddered as he looked over at the clock, 4:00 AM, as good a time as any to get up before going to school. Getting dressed as thoughts were flickering through his mind of the voice in his dream he shook his head several times trying to make himself stop thinking, but it just came back to haunt him as if it were mocking him.  
  
Running to school in fear of being late, for despite the fact he had gotten up very early he hadn't left on time since he was thinking too much. Rushing into class as the bell rung he saw one of the tassels off of his ring pointing towards his classmate Yugi's millennium puzzle. A sudden urge rushed through him to snatch the puzzle away from Yugi but then the teacher came in bidding them all to sit down.  
  
The day dragged by as the teacher went on about history and arithmetic, things that normally were interesting to Bakura but all that he could think about was that puzzle of Yugi's. But again the bell rung telling them to go to recess. Bakura rushed out the door with his lunch not saying a word to Yugi for as he had been sitting there in class the urge to take the puzzle had been getting stronger until it was unbearable. Running out just into the woods and ducking behind a tree he started tearing up the ground as if it would try and help get rid of this desire. He didn't even know what the puzzle was let alone why he wanted to take it. But his hands itched, itched as if a million tiny ants were crawling over them, leading him to the puzzle, taunting it in front of his face, and that was the only thing, the only thing that could stop the infernal itching which was driving him insane!  
  
//You want that puzzle Bakura...//  
  
/What are you talking about? That's Yugi's I have no right to it/  
  
//Why don't you just "borrow" it for a while, look it over, then you can give it back to your little friend and he won't mind... go on, just ask him if you can see it, touch it, and your mind will be at ease...//  
  
He pounded a fist onto his forehead but went out to find Yugi. His leg's wouldn't let him go the other way, they drew him towards Yugi, and his right hand stretched out in front of him reaching for the puzzle, wanting that puzzle...  
  
Yugi smiled at him, "What's up Bakura?"  
  
His hand shot straight down to his side and he stopped moving, "Not much Yugi, I was just wondering... if I could, ya know, see your millennium puzzle for a second?"  
  
Shrugging his shoulders Yugi held it out in front of him by the chain, "Here you go, I'm not quite sure why you want it though..."  
  
A rush came over Bakura as the burning finally stopped in his hands as if the puzzle were a huge iceberg coating the desert. Then his hands began to shake and he stared down at the puzzle. His mind began to tick uncontrollably as the wheedling voice in his mind was telling him to run, run and keep the puzzle forever to be given peace. But his normal self was telling him to give it back NOW, before it was too late... his face and hands began to sweat profusely as his face turned ashen and his legs began to quiver.  
  
"Bakura? Are you all right?"  
  
"Yugi?"  
  
"Yes...?"  
  
"Take the puzzle from me..."  
  
Yugi gave him a curious glance and looked down a the puzzle, "Why?"  
  
"Just DO IT!" and he thrust the puzzle into Yugi's face as his whole body began to tremble and his breathing became heavier.  
  
Yugi took the puzzle from his friend's hands and looked at Bakura worried, "Maybe you should go to the nurse..."  
  
Falling down onto his knees his whole body still shaking he looked up at Yugi with a fire in his eyes. "No Yugi, I'm fine, I'm really fine, Just get away, please, for the sake of yourself just go back inside..."  
  
Yugi backed up away from his friend slowly and then turned to go inside just as the bell rang calling everybody else to come back to class. People rushed around the quivering form of Bakura crouched on the ground and finally several minutes after everybody had left he was able to stand.  
  
//You didn't take the puzzle...//  
  
/It's Yugi's puzzle, I can't just take it from him, he's my friend! /  
  
//Correction, he WAS your friend, but as long as he has that puzzle he is your enemy. You will challenge him to a game of duel monster's after school, and the prize shall be his puzzle...//  
  
Walking into class Bakura found his way to his seat quietly as he sat right next to Yugi. Finally when the last bell of the day rang Bakura caught up with Yugi right before he was headed on his way home.  
  
"Hey Yugi?"  
  
"Hi Bakura, You feeling better?"  
  
"Yeah, I was just wondering if you'd play a game of duel monsters with me this afternoon…?"  
  
"Sorry, I have to go help my grandpa at the shop today, maybe some other time." He waved good-bye as he ran off to his grandfather's...  
  
**((Interruption)) And of course you all know what happens with Yugi's Grandpa and then they're on their way to the island**  
  
//You have failed again! //  
  
/He was busy, what could I do? /  
  
//No matter, we shall see what happens to your Yugi friend, I WILL have his puzzle! //  
  
For the next while Bakura tried to go on with his regular life at school until one night when he was sleeping...  
  
//You will enter a Dueling Championship on an island. Yugi will be there and on that island we shall have his puzzle. //  
  
/No./  
  
//What do you mean "No" you foolish child? You are going to that island, I MUST have that puzzle! //  
  
/No, I won't go.../  
  
The tone changed quite dramatically now into a soft soothing voice like a snake sliding across silk. //Well of course, how silly of me, we mustn't hurt one of your dear friends, why don't we just look over your deck and you can show me your favorite card so that I may get to know a little about you... hmm? //  
  
Getting up and pulling out his deck he flipped through his cards until he pulled out a specific one.  
  
/The Change of Heart, this is my favorite card.../  
  
//Well I hope you really like that card for it shall be your place for eternity!!!//  
  
Bakura felt as if his very being had been split in half as he blacked out. Waking up with a terrible headache he found he was looking at himself through a different pair of eyes somehow, looking at himself as if he were some huge giant. An evil glare was being cast down upon him though as that same voice in his head came out of the huge form that looked like him.  
  
"You've had a change of heart Bakura, I'm afraid you now belong with the other cards now so have a wonderful time as I finally seek out the puzzle which is mine!"  
  
Being shoved in between two other duel monster cards was not one of the most pleasant experiences that Bakura had ever had. His own body had been taken over, and he couldn't stop it, he was going to attack his own friends and he wasn't even the one doing it. Well he was, but it wasn't the real him, it was the other him that had taken over himself. He clutched at his head with his hands, but instead of finding them to be his normal hands they were the hands of The Change of Heart. He had turned into the card! 


	2. The Duel and The girl

He didn't know how long he spent in that deck. He sat there for what seemed like an eternity until finally his captor decided to give him a window. Whenever the yami decided to duel he would get a brief view into the outside world. Every time that he came out there was an enemy on the field. He didn't want to help out this evil being that was his captor, but what other choice did he have? So on he went doing what the Change of Heart card did to the opponent.  
  
After every winning duel yami Bakura would take out the imprisoned Bakura just to toy with him. After each victory Bakura's malice for the yami grew and grew. Whenever he came out he was whipped, cracked, and pushed down to the ground until he was bruised and cut all over. The torture that he went through was unspeakable. He was a slave in every aspect, he was rationed food, and the only refuge that he got was being crammed inside that deck where the air was stuffy and movement next to none.  
  
He was beginning to think that all hope was lost, and he made up the decision that he wouldn't take any more when he was summoned onto the field but who should he see was Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Tea. He was suppose to change their hearts against one another, but NO he would not do that to one of his friends. He possessed one of the yami's cards instead. Yugi wouldn't destroy him but he didn't care, anything was better than being put through the torture that he had just gone through.  
  
Then a flash of light blinded him and he was sitting on the stool where the yami had been sitting just seconds ago. Blinking and looking around him he stared at the shadow realm where Yugi and everyone had been taken to play this sinister game for the puzzle. And so with the return of Bakura back to his original body the duel was over.  
  
With the duel ending the shadow realm dissolved and Yugi and his friends were turned back into their normal selves instead of being cards just like Bakura had been. They didn't know what had gone on in that duel, they thought it was all a dream. But Bakura knew that it was not a dream, it was all a reality, one horrible reality that would never be shared with anyone else. He wouldn't tell the story of his imprisonment to anyone on this earth for it was far too wretched for him to even recall for himself.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Following Yugi's defeat of Pegasus Bakura went on his own way into the world. Of course where else would you expect him to go but Egypt. He was fascinated with the place after learning all about the millennium items and so he went to study the gods. When he was traveling down the Nile River on his way to an ancient city that was being uncovered he heard a voice inside his head. But it was not the voice of that yami that had once been inside him but an almost angelic voice that was blowing in with the wind.  
  
~ Come to me Bakura, come to me... ~  
  
/Where are you? /  
  
~ I'm inside, but I'm trapped and I can't get out... ~  
  
/But where, where? /  
  
~ Help me... ~  
  
And then the voice disappeared. Bakura was absent minded for the rest of the boat ride and when they finally got to the digging sight he closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on the voice and any message that may have come with it...  
  
  
  
There was a hallway. A young maiden was walking down it carrying in her hands what looked to be duel monsters. She had one card in particular that she had clenched between her teeth since her hands were full. This card was the time wizard. Putting the other cards down on a table and spreading them out she took the time wizard out of her mouth and then picked up the change of heart. She closed her eyes and the black hair that lay down to her waist started to float around her as she held the cards on either side of her and chanted.  
  
While she was chanting a great sandstorm had begun, but she was too connected with her cards to realize that she was in any danger. When one of the pots fell off the shelf crashing into pieces she finally turned to see that the door had been covered almost to the top with sand that was packing itself down hard very rapidly. In the last couple of seconds that there was still an opening she stuck out the time wizard through the last remaining hole, as she looked at where her hand was with the most beautiful sapphire eyes that you had ever seen. Kissing the change of heart card she formed a cross with it and then clutched it to her chest as the shrilling winds buried and packed her into the room for the rest of eternity.  
  
  
  
The last vision that came into Bakura's mind was the picture of a skeleton with a few long tufts of hair hanging down the back with that one hand sticking out of the secluded chamber.  
  
Letting his thoughts guide him Bakura walked through the digging sight with his eyes closed and hands searching. Something was drawing him, he needed to go somewhere. Wandering on through all the masses of people he eventually came to the very corner of the digging sight and then started digging into the wall at around waist height. He just used his hands, clawing at the hardened soil until a thin corner of a square was seen. Still tearing apart the earth he found more of that square until finally he could pull out that thin piece from the time hardened soil. What he held in his hands was what he had dreamed. There he held the time wizard.  
  
Bakura remembered the girl who must still be clutching that change of heart card to her chest. A tear started dripping down his face, for he somehow felt connected, attached, somehow he felt he had to save her but the long webs of time had done their work so there was no way he could possibly save her now. Putting the time wizard upon his chest he started to hum that same chant the girl had been singing when the dust storm had began. He fell into that same trance, humming and swaying as the melody of the hymn eclipsed his mind.  
  
Thump! Thump!  
  
He jumped with a start at the sound that came from behind the wall he had just been digging at.  
  
Thump! Thump!  
  
Little bits of dust fell away with each pound. Bakura suddenly felt a sense of panic strike over him. Not the sort of panic that you run away from, the panic of knowing that someone you care for is in trouble. Bakura went for the wall with a will as he slammed himself into it, and he scrambled with all his might at the hardened earth until his fingers were raw. But his efforts had not been futile for he had produced the smallest of holes.  
  
Out of this tiny hole an eye could be seen. Bakura saw the sapphire eye, but he couldn't believe it was the same girl from his vision. Again he began to tear at the walls until her had a hole just big enough to put your hand through. And so he did. He could feel that the air was dry and warm, but what he felt that was most interesting was the slender hand that was placed inside his. Upon grasping hands his millennium ring began to glow and he closed his eyes with a smile. The chunks of hammered sand began to fall away until there was an opening quite big enough for a person to be able to squeeze through.  
  
Bakura stuck the front half of his body down into the chamber to see there the slender young girl that had been in his vision. He grabbed her hands as she reached up towards him and he pulled her up until he was able to drag her out of the old room and back onto the ground that had seen daylight in the past thousand years.  
  
She hugged him. Bakura didn't know what to do. But she looked up at him with the most trusting eyes and spoke in her soft sweet angelic voice,  
  
"You came for me..."  
  
With a slight nod he tucked one glossy strand behind her ear and looked into her eyes. Oh how he wanted to look into her eyes forever as they both sat there on the ground in the little hollow pit being all covered in dust. But he did get up and he pulled up the maiden with him. Coughing nervously he smiled,  
  
"You must be hungry..."  
  
And this time it was her turn to nod.  
  
Bakura climbed up out of the hollow pulling the girl up behind him and they went back to the boat. The captain was slightly confused as to where this girl had come from but so as not to be nosy he kept to his own business and took them back up the Nile into the city. They walked back to the apartment where Bakura was staying and he pulled out a loaf of bread some water and some cheese and placed it in front of the girl as she sat at the table.  
  
Bakura went and sat in the chair across from her just staring at her face. When she had finished eating, which was quite quickly, she looked at him looking at her and their eyes stayed locked until a knock on the door came.  
  
Holding a finger to his lips Bakura went over to the door and opened it slightly to see the leader of the digging project standing before him.  
  
"Hello, not meaning to intrude but I was curious as to why you paid such a short visit to the site today. I was planning on showing you all the history we have found out so far..."  
  
Holding his hand to his forehead in an apologetic fashion he replied, "Oh, I'm so sorry, Mr. Yemen, I'd completely forgotten we were suppose to go over those papers to see which ones should come back to the museum. If you will forgive me then I'll try to come by again as soon as possible, don't worry, I'll send a message before I arrive so you will be informed. I'll probably be there in the next couple of days. It just completely slipped my mind..."  
  
Saying it was all right and that he looked forward to his visit Mr. Yemen left from the doorway as Bakura closed it. Looking back over to his new guest Bakura smiled and went back to sit in the chair. He opened his mouth as if to talk but then just it again. With a sigh he tried to think of something to say but all that came out was... "Well, so..." 


	3. Nayia and Egyption Dreams

She looked at him and a slight smile crossed her lips as got up from her chair and went over to the vase of dried up flowers on the end table. Picking up the flowers she broke off their brittle stems and placed them into her hair. Turning back to face him looking even more beautiful than she had before, which Bakura had not thought possible.  
  
"You came... Bakura."  
  
"How do you know my name?"  
  
"We have met before..." Idly looking at the vase she played her fingers along the end table where it sat with an airy presence.  
  
He walked over to lean his elbow on the table and look up into her face with his head slightly to the side. "When did we meet?"  
  
"Do you not remember?" She looked at him as if he had forgotten the entire world. He didn't understand why, just meeting with one person was not the most memorable thing in one's life.  
  
"I'm afraid I don't."  
  
"Then how was it that you came to find me?"  
  
He put a hand on the back of his and rubbed it nervously. "Well, I actually sort of dreamed it..."  
  
She looked down at the floor as if all hope was lost. Again he was confused, who was she and why did she seem to know so much about him when they had only met this one time as far as he knew and they hadn't even spoken names but yet she knew his. She stood up straight and grasped his face between her hands as she stared intently into his eyes.  
  
"You don't remember. You don't remember anything. What was the last thing that you remember about me Bakura, what do you remember about your Nayia?"  
  
  
  
He was walking down a long corridor with the millennium ring around his neck as usual when he arrived in front of the throne of a the pharaoh whom he was to speak to today. Kneeling before the ruler he looked up to see that it looked like an older Yami. The hair was still golden but with silver streaks, but the eyes burned the same ferocity as Yami's did. Even more than the Yami that Bakura knew. The thing that puzzled him though was that sitting on either side of the pharaoh was what looked like Yami and on the opposite side there was Nayia.  
  
He smiled at the young empress in a sort of roguish air which the king failed to notice but the maiden smiled sweetly very unlike the act of a pharaoh's daughter to a mere messenger. With a nod her rose and stood before the king awaiting orders.  
  
"What news do you have from the prophecies Bakura?"  
  
"Your majesty, they say that a great storm shall swallow our mighty kingdom if the shadow games do not cease at once."  
  
"Bah, what do they know. We have used the shadow for centuries now and it has not failed us. What shall make it fail now?" He waved his hand dismissing Bakura from the throne room, and as he turned to leave he saw the eye of truth glowing on Yami's forehead staring straight at him and he saw the distressed look of Nayia looking at him longingly.  
  
Walking out into the royal gardens Bakura sat next to a pool filled with magnificent fish to please the eye of any passer when in the reflection of the pool was the face of Nayia.  
  
"Have you come for a stroll princess?" Bakura looked up at her from where he sat on the smooth limestone walkway.  
  
"No. Bakura... I have come to ask you a favor..."  
  
"What favor do you wish to ask your highness?"  
  
"I know what you said back there to my father is true, and so does my brother Yami, but our father is stubborn and won't change his ways. Please Bakura, when the great storm begins you will come back for me? Will you come back from where ever it is you may travel so as to save me from the wrong doings of my father? I pray thee, please will you come rescue me when all else fails?"  
  
Swallowing he looked at the princess who was near tears in front of him.  
  
"Yes, Nayia, I will come for you..."  
  
Sitting down beside him she leaned he head against his chest running a hand along his collar she smiled. "Thank you Bakura."  
  
Bakura had a strange feeling then, one that he hadn't felt before. The princess before him had transformed from the untouchable to the one he wanted to guard from all else whether it cost him his life or not, as long as she was safe. Kissing the top of her head he stroked her hair gently as they both sat together as the high Egyptian sun began to shrink with the day.  
  
The next morning Bakura came back to the throne room, and as he waited for the king to come he saw Yami walk to his father's chair with a new item around his neck. It was the millennium puzzle. Yami's father had worn it the day before, and now the son was donning all his father's attire and sitting on the throne. Kneeling before Yami he realized what had happened. The other pharaoh had died, and the new ere to the throne was his son Yami.  
  
"Bakura, I am your ruler now, what you said yesterday was very wise. The prophecies have not been wrong, you shall be rewarded for the bringing of this news..." He waved his hands and a servant came in carrying a bag filled with gold coins. Bakura accepted the gift gratefully and nodded to the servant and then bowed to the young pharaoh.  
  
"You are most kind your majesty. I shall return again if any more news arrives..." He turned to walk away but he suddenly froze, unable to move. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the eye of truth glowing on Yami's forehead and an angry glare on his face.  
  
"You conversed with a royal family member outside of court."  
  
Bakura was taken aback that the pharaoh knew of his discussion with Nayia the other day. "Well, yes your majesty... I mean no! It is out of my place to speak with anyone of royal birth unless spoken to."  
  
"You have stepped out of your place..."  
  
"But sir, I would never-"  
  
"Silence! You have broken the code of birth and for this you shall be executed..." He said this carelessly and was about to have the guards take him away when Nayia came running into the room for she had been coming down the hall to hear the last statement.  
  
"No brother! Bakura has given us tidings of the future so as to save ourselves, you must not execute one who sees the past and future."  
  
Yami glared at his sister as if he meant to go right through her, but he released Bakura from the frozen position and waved to the guards to take hold of his arms. "As you wish dear sister, but he has broken the code so as punishment he shall be banished for all eternity..." Then he got up and walked out of the room leaving the guards to drag off the kicking Bakura. One of them hit him on the back of the head with his spear and the world went black.  
  
When Bakura awoke again he was lying in the middle of the desert and he could see footprints of camels that had walked away from him. He sat up spitting sand out of his mouth and shaking in fury. He had been banished from the land, but the new pharaoh was no better than the last, he would stop the shadow games but this would not save his people from the great storm. Shaking with fury he went to clench at his millennium ring which he often did when frustrated to find that it was gone. The pharaoh had stolen his ring! Or more the guards for what he thought, they had probably taken it while he was unconscious and sold it to a merchant. He groaned, and stood up. He began to trudge in the opposite direction from the camel tracks with all hope stripped from him. He felt torn in two, the millennium ring had been with him for what seemed and eternity and now it had just vanished when he was defenseless. The hot sun beat down upon his head and he walked out into the desert, onward, ever onward, the storm would not come yet, and until it was coming Bakura could do nothing else but find somewhere else to go.  
  
Bakura was rescued from the sands by a traveling caravan, they picked him up and took him to where they were shipping their goods. Years passed in that city until one night Bakura had a vision that the great storm would come. He awoke with a fright, he was too late, and Nayia had already been lost to him. She was buried beneath the sand. But in his dream he saw her holding the time wizard towards him and chanting the spells to activate it. She had whispered softly, "I know you shall find me, but by then I shall be perished, the change of heart shall stay with me for it is within you Bakura, and I shall give you the time wizard. You will save me Bakura, come to me..." with that the dream figure had disappeared before him. That night he took out a knife which he had inside his drawer, lifting it high above his head he made a solemn vow, "I have lost you Nayia, but it shall not be forever, keep a vigilant heart and I shall come and rescue thee. For now I can do naught, so I trust in my millennium ring where ever it may be to help me save you from a life of despair. With that he brought the knife down straight into his chest, his soul flew out of his body and traveled back to where the millennium ring was sitting on a table in the market, his spirit was about to cast itself inside when he heard the voice of Yami.  
  
"You have been banished Bakura, and as your fate for returning I shall curse the very thing that makes your being survive." The eye of truth glowed and a spirit looking the exact same as him came and clutched the ghostly form, it hissed into his face, "You may have your vow, but I have mine and it shall triumph over your pitiful soul. Welcome the yami!" Dragging both the yami Bakura and the real Bakura's soul into the puzzle Yami walked away and left the dust engulfed city which had once been his kingdom along with the millennium ring to be taken by nature...  
  
//I shall have my revenge Bakura! //  
  
  
  
That last voice that had come out of the vision was not that of a dream but that of the voice that had once engulfed and imprisoned him.  
  
Bakura backed away from Nayia and fell to the floor squirming as his face turned ashen and his whole body squirmed. He gasped for breath and reached up from the floor at Nayia to pull his arm back against his chest.  
  
"Bakura?" She backed away from him until she was against the wall. "Bakura?!" 


	4. Freedom

He clutched at his shirt and opened one eye to look at the hazy picture of Nayia. "Have... you ever... seen me... when all.... That I wanted... Was to get... your brother's... millennium... puzzle?"  
  
She was panicked and tried to think, she looked up at the ceiling and then looked down at Bakura lying on the floor. "Yes, when I was lying in the chamber of sand I saw you come and ask for the millennium puzzle my brother had as if that was all you wanted in the world. Why Bakura? What's wrong?"  
  
He shook as the world around him began to spin and his entire body began to shake. "He's back, that is not me, he is evil, you must get away from him... save yourself, you must not... I won't let you be taken. Ru-" Then he passed out...  
  
He woke up and there was Nayia holding her hand against his head with a look of concern on her face. He was looking through the same fuzzy haze that he was always looking through every time that the spirit came. He tried to sit up but his body gave way and he went back down to the floor. His breath was ragged and it felt as if an anvil had been placed on his chest. He looked at Nayia through half closed eyes and weakly whispered to her, "Get out, before, he comes..." his whole body shook again and his eyes were flickering open and shut. Nayia didn't leave though, he wanted to push her out, make her go. But he just wasn't strong enough. Bakura knew how evil this being inside him was, and he was afraid of it, as he should be. Nayia just stayed there feeling his forehead and trying to think of any way that she could help. As Bakura was half conscious he was flickering through all the pictures he had in his mind with Nayia and with the yami…  
  
//Was it worth it? //  
  
/What? /  
  
//Was it worth your existence to come back to save her? It will cost you your life for that moment, centuries ago, but not your life of being, just your body! //  
  
/You can't! I won't let you! /  
  
Nayia couldn't hear the thoughts all she saw was that Bakura had started to shake, quiver in jolts as if he was being electrocuted by something, oh how she wanted to know what was going on, but she was left in the dark.  
  
//Oh yes I will pitiful Bakura. There's no way you can stop me, this ring it your curse and it shall be your bane, now welcome the yami… //  
  
That last bit had been a pure taunt to Bakura, he grabbed at his head and rolled from side to side. Nayia watched him, hoping that he was all right, and then he stood up…  
  
"Hello Nayia, how nice to meet you." An evil grin appeared on his face as he started to head for the door.  
  
Nayia ran to try and stop him, she grabbed at his legs making him fall over, and in the brief second when he was falling she saw his face turn into panic, "Run! He'll kill you! Get out of here!" but then a look of malice returned to Bakura's features as he slapped himself and cursed. Nayia knew as far as she could what was happening for the story of how her brother Yami had cursed the ring was unknown to her. There was some evil that Bakura had inside him, some change of heart that was taking over his body. From the way he had looked at her both right now and when he had asked if she had ever seen a Bakura that only wanted the millennium items she knew that this spirit had done horrible things to Bakura.  
  
The yami tried to kick out at Nayia who was still holding his legs, but she wouldn't let go. He sat up and started to pummel her with his fists, he did this relentlessly until he finally saw he body go limp.  
  
/You monster! /  
  
//Yami is the term I prefer… but monster, yes I might agree. // And he smiled  
  
/You've hurt Nayia, you'll… /  
  
That last thought never finished as the yami's arms came and started to strangle him. Of course the arms weren't being controlled by the yami, Bakura had been able to take them and now he was strangling himself as well as what had taken over his body. Bakura's yami tried hitting his head against the wall the break the real Bakura's concentration, but the pressure at his throat just became all the stronger. They both struggled around the room inflicting pain upon themselves and the other until finally they both fell to the ground bloody and unconscious…  
  
You can only imaging what a fright Nayia received when she awoke. There lying on the floor was what she thought the dead body of her dearly beloved Bakura because she had somehow released and evil spirit upon him. But then the body stirred, she was not sure whether to rush towards him or to run for her life. But she stayed several feet away from him and listened to him mumble to himself…  
  
"Why do you haunt me?"  
  
"Do you really need to ask you pitiful fool, you'll save her at any cost and it is my purpose for you to destroy yourself."  
  
"But you'll die as well…"  
  
"No, it shall be you who does the dying, I will be free to do my will once you are gone once and for all…"  
  
Nayia stared at him, his voice kept changing, she didn't know what was happening. Crawling over to him she rolled him over so he was lying on his back as he continued muttering to himself about how one would destroy the other and so on. She looked at him, he was bleeding, his face had been cut along with most of his upper body. Then she glanced around the room to see that there were some items on the floor such as forks and knives. The curtains had been torn down and a chair flipped over. What had he done to himself?  
  
The eyes snapped open. Bakura could see Nayia staring around the room. The yami had been quelled for the time, but he didn't know how long that would last.  
  
"Nayia…"  
  
She glanced down at him and looked deeply into his eyes and recognized the gentle gleam that they carried, "Yes Bakura?"  
  
"Why can't I talk to you?"  
  
"What do you mean? You're talking to me right now…"  
  
"It's a crime to speak to one of royal birth unless spoken to, but what is so wrong with that? I didn't mean anything by it, you were just walking, I didn't know why you were there so I asked. Is that so wrong? Why did he do this to me…?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Yami…"  
  
She stared at him. So this was her brother's fault. He had somehow cursed Bakura and this evil spirit was the workings of it. She got up and walked over to the table placing her hands on it she ran her eyes over the grains of the wood thinking rapidly. She needed books, she could fix this if it was done, but she needed to know what it was…  
  
"Bakura… I'm going to go and get some books, you'll have to come with me… I know you are weak, but you have to come…"  
  
Putting one hand against the table Bakura raised himself until he was standing. He smiled and winced while his legs shook, but he was standing and he looked at her hopefully…  
  
"I'm here Nayia, and I'll follow you…"  
  
They went back to the digging site, and while Bakura talked to Mr. Yemen, Nayia went back into the chamber to find spells books. An hour later Nayia met Bakura back on the boat and they went to a nearby marsh so that nobody would find them. Nayia plopped the spell books down on the ground and skimmed through them looking for something to counteract a curse.  
  
"What was done to you?" She looked up at him keeping her finger pointing into the spell books.  
  
"Well…" Bakura looked up into the sky and fiddled with his hair distractedly. "Your brother just said that he put a curse on the very thing that made me survive… I think he may have been talking about my millennium ring. He said that and then this spirit looking exactly like me grabbed my soul and dragged me into the ring with him saying that he had a vow too that would triumph over mine…"  
  
"You made a vow?"  
  
He scratched the back of his head and blushed, "Well I just kind of said something about you… saving you or something like that…" He giggled nervously and smiled.  
  
Nayia looked back into the books and smiled too. The smile faded as she continued skimming through the books until she stopped…  
  
"I can dispel this… but it requires… something…"  
  
She looked at him distressed and Bakura sat down on the ground cross legged and squinted up at her, "What sort of something?"  
  
"Well… a sort of something, a sort of something like… like a soul."  
  
Her face was the picture of despair as she stared up at Bakura. He just sat on the ground and stared at it warily deep in thought. They both sat there for several minutes when Bakura sighed heavily and glanced up at Nayia.  
  
"I'll do it…"  
  
"Wh-What?"  
  
"I'll give my soul for the spell…"  
  
"B-But Bakura… you can't, I mean, it's your soul…"  
  
He got up and started pacing back and forth, "I know that Nayia, but it's the only way to get rid of this."  
  
She looked back into the book and then back at him, "Are you sure you want to do this Bakura? I mean there's no turning back…"  
  
"Yes Nayia, I'll do it…" He walked over and stood in front of Nayia as she was kneeling over the spell books, he squatted down in front of her and lifted up her chin with his index finger staring into her deep blue sapphire eyes, "I'll miss you Nayia…" And then he did something very un- Bakura like. He kissed her, and she kissed him back. They sat there in the marsh with the sun beaming down on the little grove among the reeds.  
  
As the kiss ended they rested there heads together and Nayia whispered, "I'll never forget you…" And with this the spell book began to glow as did Bakura's millennium ring, with a brief gleam of light Bakura went limp and fell to the ground. Nayia looked at his body and began to cry. She crawled over to him and folded his hands over his chest as moist tears fell down her face and she sobbed, "I'll never forget you Bakura, I never will…"  
  
Nayia got up and walked over to the beach leaving everything in the grove back in the marsh. She boarded the boat and went back to the apartment where she curled up on Bakura's bed and fell into a pit of sorrow as she cried herself to sleep… 


	5. Peace of the yami

Bakura on the other hand was sinking. When the light had flash his soul seemed to fall through the earth into the Shadow Realm. When he got there a slight smirk fell onto his face as he spoke out into the darkness, "So here we are again. I'm dead, I've officially died and my soul has gone here. Poor Nayia, I wish there had been another way, but I couldn't do anything, I had to get rid of the yami… I just had to.  
  
He got up and started walking, he didn't know where or why, he was just walking. As he was trudging onward he heard only the echo of his own footsteps and his breathing. His mind was wandering aimlessly as he just continued, there was nothing else for it to do as the spirit of Bakura traveled into a never ending world where all that had been goes once it will never return…  
  
"I didn't complete my vow…" He stopped walking as this struck his mind, "I have not freed her from sorrow I have caused…" He groaned and knelt down, it was all his fault, if he had just never existed then none of this would never have happened. If he had just stayed out of everyone's lives then there would be no grief for Nayia, she would have lived the normal life of a princess instead of what had happened. She would have been happy if he had not been there…  
  
The picture of Nayia lying on his bed flashed into his mind as he saw her crying. He wanted to help her, to comfort her. Oh why did he ever have to trouble her sweet life…  
  
  
  
He was walking through the halls again, but this time it was before he warned the pharaoh about the storm. It was when he had arrived at the court. He didn't have the millennium ring around his neck as he walked into the throne room and bowed in front of the pharaoh.  
  
"Your highness, I am Bakura, I would wish that you may let me stay here as part of your court. I shall be of all the service I can be, you just have to tell me what to do and I will fulfill it to the best of my ability."  
  
The pharaoh glanced down his nose at him and then waved over to one of the servants. Bakura watched the king talk with the serf and then turn back to him.  
  
"You may stay at court, but to prove yourself you must complete a little assignment for me. All you have to do is go into one of the tombs and retrieve some items... and if you do not then you shall be punished." The pharaoh stared down at him sternly and then waved for the guards to lead him out.  
  
Bakura had a look of disbelief on his face as he walked away from the pharaoh, just go into a tomb and get some items, well that was simpler enough, heh, ya right! But what other choice did he have... the guards led him out to the entrance where he asked them which way it was to one of the pyramids and that's the way he headed. He came up to one of the pyramids and went all around it until he found the entrance. Warily he walked into the dark passageway and looked from side to side.  
  
Bakura went to the end of one passage and turned to the left, then he went right, and finally another left. At the end of that passage he saw the room covered with golden items, treasures for the deceased ruler's afterlife. In a particular corner there were a bunch of items with the eye of Horus embalmed on them. Bakura picked one of them up to inspect it. It was a ring. Placing the item around his neck Bakura smiled, it seemed to fit with him somehow. Gathering the other items into his hands he walked out of the tomb. Coming out of the entrance of the tomb a sudden quiver went over him, but he thought nothing of it.  
  
When Bakura got back to the pharaoh he handed the items to him. The king smiled and bid one of the servants to lead him to a room. Bakura had hidden the ring inside his shirt so that his majesty wouldn't see it and take it from him, he didn't want to give it away, although he didn't especially know why. Over the next few weeks Bakura went to visit the court every day so as to keep being in good spirits. He ran little errands for the king and as the time went on her started to have visions. Things would appear in his mind at intervals in time, sometimes while he was sleeping in his dreams, and other times he would fall into a trance while going about his daily business.  
  
One day while Bakura was walking on the outer terrace he had a one of his vision. In his trance he saw the pharaoh lying in his bed while his song and daughter sat beside him. The king had come down with a deadly disease suddenly. Nayia was leaning over him fluffing his pillows and such while repeating to him about how he would be fine and it would all get better. But Yami on the other hand sat with his arms folded and his eyes closed. He seemed indifferent to the death of his father.  
  
And that was the vision, just a picture of the two sitting there. Bakura shook his head, this was bad news... He continued walking down the parapet and he looked to and upper balcony where he saw the princess Nayia gazing down at him. He had seen her catching glimpses of him ever since he had come to the court, but he didn't know why...  
  
  
  
  
  
Bakura kept picturing Nayia, past and present, each time he saw her there was a look of despair on her face, there was never a time when she was free of pain. He hung his head down as silver locks fell down to cover his face. As he continued walking he bumped right into his yami. Bakura blankly stared up at him and started to go around him. The yami grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. Bakura continued to stare at the ground as his yami began to talk to him.  
  
"I see you finally managed to get me out of the millennium ring, a lot of good it did you..." He smirked slightly and took his hand off of Bakura.  
  
"I'm not in the mood..." Bakura started to walk away again when his yami turned him around holding his shoulders.  
  
"Hey kid..."  
  
"What..."  
  
"You did ok..."  
  
Bakura looked at him like he was some alien creature, what game was he playing?  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
The yami shrugged and kicked whatever dirt there was in the shadow realm.  
  
"You got rid of me, and you didn't vanish on your way to this realm. You even managed to overpower me." He patted Bakura on the shoulder and smirked.  
  
"A lot of good it did me..." Bakura shook his head in despair and grabbed his head in his hands. "I can't get out of here to help her, it's all my fault. But there's no way out, I just can't escape..." He slumped to the ground and curled up into a little ball of shame.  
  
The yami crouched down and tried to drag him up. "Come on kid, ya can't give up that easily..."  
  
"Why not." Bakura glared at the yami as tears started to trickle down his face.  
  
His other self sighed exasperated and then yanked Bakura onto his feet and started to push him backwards to prove his point, "You uncursed your millennium ring even after it had been taken over several times. You still managed to remember Nayia after centuries, and against all odds a mere mortal like yourself has made it to the spirit stage in the shadow realm instead of disappearing forever. So if you're gonna give up just because you don't THINK you can't get out then you are an even more pathetic soul than I thought you were when we first met..." He folded his arms and turned his head to the side with a smug look on his face as he was disappointed in Bakura.  
  
Bakura stared up at his yami and then back down at the ground.  
  
"I just don't know..."  
  
The yami smiled and crossed his arms knowingly. Touching a finger to his nose.  
  
"I do though..."  
  
Bakura tilted his head to the side slightly as he stared at the other and listened to what he had to say.  
  
"You see there is a certain spell to get you out of here. I know of this spell. And I can help you, but only if you think that it will work..."  
  
"How can I know whether it will work or not if I don't even know what it is?"  
  
Yami Bakura chuckled, "Listen, all that the spell does is relocate you. Where ever your heart is then that is where your body shall go... if you have no doubt then you shall go exactly to her, but if you don't have faith then you shall be sent to a slow painful death."  
  
Nayia cried for hours as she wandered around the room. Life just wasn't fare, it just wasn't. She had decided on this while she was lying on Bakura's bed. As she trudged around glancing up at the various items in the apartment she looked at all the things that Bakura had decorated the place with. Each piece of furniture, each decoration all sent an image of Bakura into her mind. Nothing was too strong, all sort of a mellow, peaceful aura.  
  
She plopped down onto the couch and hugged one of his pillows. What had she done to deserve this?  
  
A knock rapped on the door. Nayia got up and opened it to see two men standing there with blank faces. One of them spoke out with a gruff voice, "Come!"  
  
Nayia twisted the hem of her dress nervously. "Um... I'm sorry, but I don't think that would be possible..."  
  
One of them grabbed her arm and yanked her out of the room and started dragging her down the hall. "I'm afraid you are wrong."  
  
Nayia didn't know what to do. I mean nothing like this had ever happened to her before. After being dragged a bit she just started walking with them because she thought that would be the best thing to do. The two strangers led her out of the building, through the market, and straight out of town. She looked back at the gates as they passed them. Where were these people taking her?  
  
They trudged on late into the night until they arrived at a camp. The two men shoved her into one of the tents and started tying her hands to two wooden pillars. Ripping the dried flowers out of her hair one of them tickled her throat with the point of his dagger.  
  
"Don't try anything little missy or your head will no longer be above your shoulders, understand?"  
  
Nayia made little moan and the man put away his blade leaving Nayia with the other man.  
  
"Make your mark, you know what to do..." Then the man with the dagger left the tent.  
  
Nayia sat there staring at the big man in front of her. He had a beard and a rather menacing grin painted on his features as he took out a mace from under his large trench coat. Tapping her head lightly with it he went over to the other side of the tent to pick up a sword. Walking back over to her holding one in each hand he grinned viciously. 


	6. I thought you were dead...

Bakura fell down on one knee as he clutched his head. His yami bent down in front of him. Bakura batted him away and felt at his forehead and cheeks before looking up. He glanced at his hand and then at the yami and then up at the "sky" of the shadow realm.  
  
"She's been hurt..."  
  
Y. Bakura patted him on the head. "So what is your choice Bakura?"  
  
Bakura got up with a grim face. "Yes, I have chosen... cast the spell..."  
  
The yami smirked and placed his index finger in the middle of Bakura's head. Placing the other hand on his forehead he mumbled as his hand began to glow. A glow of shimmering light surrounded Bakura as his feet lifted slightly off the ground. The yami narrowed his eyes as a they began to glow in the colors of the shadow realm.  
  
"Have fun little Bakura..." There seemed to be a tint of loathing in his voice as Bakura was sent into a void.  
  
The shadow realm began to swirl as Bakura's head felt like it was spinning as well. He was spinning in circles and was floating for what seemed and eternity all the while as he was chanting hopefully, "Nayia is fine, Nayia is fine, Nayia is fine..."  
  
Bakura was welcomed back into the real world with a mouthful of sand. He spat out the gritty earth and looked around at the nighttime sky. He had been transported right outside of the camp where Nayia had been taken.  
  
Getting up Bakura padded himself off and felt for his millennium ring. It was there, but upon touching it there was a sort of familiar jolt came out of the ring. He smirked slightly as a fading message was sent through the ring from his yami.  
  
//Bakura, I may still dwell in the shadow realm but this ring shall always have the dark forces. I may no longer be able to take control of you directly but every time this ring is activated I'll be freed to do my will. Good luck Bakura on rescuing Nayia, you may not have of removed me, but as for the curse, that is gone... Safe journey to you aibou....//  
  
A picture flashed into Bakura's mind of his yami smirking and walking back into the shadows.  
  
However weird it may have seemed Bakura felt somewhat comforted knowing that his Yami was back in place.  
  
Bakura walked forward into the camp. He hid behind on of the tents and listened to see if he could hear anything. All that came out of the tent was the sound of someone sobbing. Creeping around to the front he pulled the flap back to see a pitiful form crouched in the corner. He crept over and tapped the hunched shoulder.  
  
Nayia cringed when her shoulder was touched. It was probably one of the men come to beat her again. Her shoulder was poked again and so she curled up into a little ball and whimpered, "Please don't hurt me..."  
  
"Nayia, it's me..."  
  
She turned around to see the face of Bakura. Tears streamed down her face mixing in with the blood from her cuts. She tried to run and hug him but her arms were yanked back by the posts they were tied to. Grasping at her bleeding hands she cringed and looked at Bakura, 'What am I doing? I've probably gone unconscious again and am just dreaming that he's come back from the dead. I saw him die. I'm just fooling myself...'  
  
Bakura could see she was thinking about something when she crouched down to the ground again and was rubbing her wrists as she stared down at the floor. He crawled over to her and clutched her shoulders.  
  
"Nayia, it's me, it's me Bakura..."  
  
She shook her head, "You can't be... he's dead." She looked away from him and a tear drizzled down her face.  
  
Bakura tried to look into her eyes to make her believe that he wasn't dead. But she just kept looking away from him. He took one of his hands and brushed a piece of her hair behind an ear.  
  
"Nayia, listen to me, it's really me..."  
  
"..."  
  
"Nayia..."  
  
"..."  
  
Bakura quivered and started to cry. Why wouldn't she believe him? He shook his head and hung his head, "It's me..."  
  
Nayia hung her head as her sapphire eyes glimmered with tears and her black hair covered her face.  
  
Bakura squeezed Nayia against him and stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. "It's all right, I'm here to take care of you..."  
  
She looked up at him as the tears continued to flow down her face. She ran her fingers down the side of his face and then looked down again. 'Maybe it is him...'  
  
Bakura placed a finger under her chin and lifted her face up to look at him. Leaning forward he gently caressed her lips with a kiss.  
  
The tent flap opened and a man came in with a mace in his hand. "Who are you?!" He stared at Bakura sitting on the floor next to Nayia and just froze there with a look of disbelief. Bakura took a dagger that was lying next to Nayia and cut the ropes that were tying her down. He helped her up and then touched his millennium ring for reassurance. The ring began to glow and with a flash of light who should take over but his yami.  
  
//I'll take care of things Bakura.//  
  
/What are you gonna do?//  
  
//Don't ask questions, don't look. I'll get Nayia out of here...// Bakura saw the grin form on his yami's face and the eyes glint, but he just did what he was told, closing his eyes he waited patiently...  
  
Y. Bakura clutched the dagger in his hands and smiled at the man who had just come in. Without even looking at her he whispered to Nayia, "Go around him and run as far away from the camp as you possibly can..."  
  
"I'm not leaving without you."  
  
He swung his head and his eyes bore into her as he clenched his teeth, "Leave... Bakura will be fine."  
  
Nayia was somewhat confused as to why Bakura was talking about himself in the third person, but it was hard for her not to notice how much he wanted her to leave. She started to slink around the back as the man watched her, Y. Bakura kept his eyes locked solidly onto him though and started to walk forward. The man was forced to take his eyes off of Nayia, a man with a knife was a lot more dangerous than a woman without one...  
  
Y. Bakura had only one thought in his mind as he stepped closer and closer. Hurt him, kill him, cause pain to the pitiful soul that was encased in his body.  
  
Stopping only a few paces away Y. Bakura smiled again. With a sudden burst he hurled himself on top of the man holding the knife at his neck. "Do you like pain little man?" and with one swift motion he opened another hole into the mans body so that the blood could escape.  
  
Y. Bakura smiled and his eyes gleamed as he stared at Nayia. "You really should leave..." Grabbing the dead man's mace he jumped over the corpse and walked smoothly out of the tent and into the middle of the camp. Holding the weapons over his head he shouted to the sky, "Do you think that you can cause pain?! Let me show you pain!!!" With this several heads peeked out of tent flaps and stared at the figure standing with arms raised high and legs spread apart. A silver glow engulfed his body as his eyes glowed red and his a hair levitated around his head. 


	7. Returning Home

Several of the brutes charged out of the tent towards the yami. He just glared at them until they were close enough. Flailing out with his arms he smashed the mace down hard on one of their skulls letting the red liquid leak out of the crack that kept growing with each blow that Y. Bakura brought down upon the wound. In the other hand he was slashing out with the dagger stabbing at throats, gouging out eyes, slicing off hands and causing mayhem among the pitiful souls that surrounded him. As the men feel he ducked to pick up their weapons as they got better. After about five deaths by his hand the weapons of choice were a cutlass and ((of course the best weapon of all)) iron claws that fit onto his knuckles. With these weapons he ripped faces into dangling pieces of tissue as the blood seeped out of the open flesh. He cut men down in half and was covered with blood in the process. He brought the cutlass down hard between one man's eyes and then sent it back through the side of his head. With and evil grin he spun his arms in the whirling circles of death that he had become...  
  
Nayia had ran as far away from that camp as possible until she collapsed in the sand. Clawing at the soft ground she rolled onto her back and stared up at the clear sky. She had just seen a man die. A man die by the hand of the Bakura that she knew and loved. She lay on the ground and slightly quivered with the image of the dead man flickering in her mind. Breathing heavily she lay down on the ground and dug furrows in the sand while the sun beat down on her body...  
  
Bakura couldn't close his eyes after he heard the first man gurgle in his death throws. His gaze had been locked open and as the last man feel Bakura took back over his body. He dropped the weapons to the ground and looked at his bloodstained fingers as he feel to his knees. When Yugi had been taken over by Yami in the duel against Seto Kaiba, Yugi had been afraid of the presence inside him. Yami had only attempted to kill a man who was putting himself in danger, the yami inside Bakura actually had. He had a reason to be afraid of himself, even though he knew the yami had saved his life at the expense of others. Bakura recovered himself enough to walk out of the camp in a daze. He trudged right after the footprints that led out of the camp until he saw Nayia lying on the ground. Bakura rushed over to her and placed a bloodied hand on her shoulder.  
  
She turned her head and looked up at Bakura. She saw that the gentle glow had returned back into his eyes and she shook her head before looking back at the ground, "You killed someone..."  
  
Bakura pulled her up and hugged her. "I know... I know... It's ok now. It's all over..." He rocked slightly back and forth trying to comfort her and himself in the same motion. He didn't know how to explain his yami so that Nayia would understand, he in himself somewhat believed that it was part of him out there who was killing all those people. He didn't want Nayia to worry, it wasn't her problem, it shouldn't be her problem, it was his problem, only his problem. He wanted to hit himself. It was all his fault, the only thing that he had done for Nayia was cause her pain...  
  
Bakura helped Nayia up and they walked back to town where they went to Bakura's apartment. He closed the door and walked over to the cabinet. He grabbed some food and drink and left them on the table. With hands distractedly playing with each other he walked into his bedroom and flopped down on his mattress. Bakura stared up at the ceiling and sighed heavily. What could he do? Ever since he had found Nayia, ever since he had come to Egypt in fact, bad things had started happening to him. He rolled over onto his stomach and moaned, he reached for the bedpost and pulled out his deck. He didn't know why he still had it with him, there weren't any more people to duel. But he flipped through them and slid out his change of heart card. This really was him, dark on one side, light for the other, and one side kept winning against the other. He sighed and then flicked the time wizard out, this hard started the whole fiasco. He placed the two cards on the bedpost and put the rest of his deck away. Picking the two card up, one in each hand, he looked between the two and rolled onto his back again. Closing his eyes he clutched the change of heart to his chest and started talking to his yami in his thoughts...  
  
/Why can't you do anything about this...?/  
  
//I'm a spirit, not a miracle worker.//  
  
Bakura was surprised that he actually got a response from when he was just thinking to himself. /You can hear my thoughts?/  
  
//Only if your talking to me.// There was a smirk accompanied with this remark.  
  
/Well, why can't you do anything about this? Isn't it your fault everything has been going wrong?/  
  
//I didn't do anything! I can only take control of you, and maybe capture a few souls, but make actual problems follow you around? Wish I could take the credit, but I'm afraid it wasn't me...//  
  
Bakura huffed in frustration. Why was it that everything bad that ever happened to him seemed to come from Egypt. Even when he had arrived by boat for the first time when he passed through the city gates it had felt like he was passing through some sort of electrical wall. The feeling had numbed itself out by now, but it still made him tingle.  
  
Nayia walked into the room carrying some tea on a tray. "Bakura? Bakura. I brought you some tea..." She placed it at the bottom of the bed and sat there looking at Bakura.  
  
He sighed and propped himself up to look at her. "Uh... thanks......... Hey, Nayia?"  
  
She looked at him curiously, "What is it?"  
  
"Do you miss your home?"  
  
She cocked and eyebrow at him and shrugged, "Well, I guess, but that's natural isn't it? I mean, this place isn't really what it used to be... so, I'd say that I do miss it." She smiled and looked out the window longingly, "I used to walk in the gardens every morning just before dawn to watch the sun rise. I saw you there a few times, although I never came up to you. I'd also roam through the hallways all day looking out at the city, at night it would light up as everyone lit their candles and it was so beautiful..." She sighed and looked back at Bakura, "It's all gone now though, but that's how it is I guess..." She got up and walked out of the room leaving Bakura lying on the bed.  
  
He sat there for a long time looking at the ceiling thinking. When an idea had finally settled into his unsettled brain he rolled off his bed and picked up the time wizard. Walking out of the room he looked at Nayia sleeping peacefully on the couch and held the card he was holding in his hand firmly. He knelt next to her and placed the card between her hands. Stroking her forehead with his hand Bakura kissed her head and whispered softly to her, "You need to go home Nayia, I saw how much you wanted to when you were talking about it, I know that I'll miss you, I'll miss you so much, but I can't keep you here where you don't belong. You need to go home Nayia..." A tear fell down his face and down onto the card which began to glow with a silver aura a long with Bakura. "The time wizard will take you home, it will take you to a safe place... I don't want to loose you Nayia, but I have to, and I just want you to know... I want you to know that I love you..." He covered his face with his hands as the form of Nayia lying on the couch faded until she was no longer there. The silver glow faded too leaving only the weeping form of Bakura kneeling on the floor...  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Bakura couldn't stay there. The next morning he packed up all his things and got on a boat. He went back to his old home and placed his things on the floor before he went to find Yugi and everybody.  
  
It didn't take him long to find them, and Tea was the first to greet him as he joined back with his familiar group of people.  
  
"Hey Bakura! Long time no see." She smiled and cocked her head to the side in her little Tea way.  
  
Bakura shoved his hands into his pockets and kicked the ground depressed. "Ya, I guess so Tea..."  
  
Joey slung his arm over Bakura's shoulder and smirked, "Why the glum face Bakura?"  
  
He just shrugged and mumbled something.  
  
Yugi looked at him quizzically, "What is it Bakura?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Bakura looked down at Yugi and smiled slightly, "I just had a dream Yugi, just a dream........................" 


End file.
